Star Children
' Star Children' are beings created through Star Conception. Not that much is known about the specifics of the Star Children, though it is assumed that they are beings made of Star Energy. They can be many different classes, selected at birth, and are very sweet and kind as a default. Overview Star children are the children manifested from Ether stabilized by Star Energy. They are much more powerful than the average child. They come in many specialized classes but all are strong by default, since their purpose in life is to fight monsters with their parents. They have small, child-like bodies by default but seem to have around adult level intelligence albeit with a child-like personality. They consider the disciples who spawned them to be their parents; though they clearly define the male disciple who provided the Ether as their father, in the event he Classmates with more than one single female disciple, they don't seem to fixate on which one helped spawn them, instead just considering them to all be their mother collectively. The fact that more than one female disciple may be involved in creating a single Star Child may have something to do with this. Creation and Birth Classmating Classmating is the ritual between male and female disciples in which they attempt to create a Star Child. It starts with the male and female disciple holding hands. The female takes some of the male's Ether and channels it into a Star Womb Matryoshka. She then stabilizes it with her Star Energy, creating a Star Child. It is stated that the God's Gift and female S-Rank disciples are the only disciples to have an 100% chance of producing a Star Child; other, even if both are S-Rank, have as low as a 1% chance. Like with human children, there is always a slight chance of twins or even triplets. Trimating When a male disciple has reachted a high enough level and has an intimate relationship with multiple female disciples, it's possible to create a Star Child with two mothers. They both absorb Ether from the male disciple and channel it to the Matryoshka. It is in essence the same as normal Classmating, but seeing that there is now twice as much Star Energy, the child has better beginning stats and can access new classes. There is also a much greater chance of twins and triplets. Mate-o-tron / 'Classmanting' In battle Mecunite Main article: Mecunite If all three Star Children in a single team are able to act, the team can transform into a Mecunite by spending 200 Bond Points (BP). The type of Mecunite is dependent on the team's main element and highest statistic. When defeated If a Star Child's health is reduced to 0, they return to a Matryoshka. While in this state, they are completely incapacitated; they cannot use skills, and their stats are removed from their team. Star Children can recover from this effect via a healing item, or automatically at the end of battle. If all three Star Child's health is reduced to 0 in a single team, they will take an angel form, rather than returning to a Matryoshka. As the entire team is incapacitated, they cannot attack, use skills, or be targeted by effects. In this case, the Star Children can only be recovered through the use of a Bond powder,Bond shard,Bond crystal,reviving skills, or automatically at the end of the battle Independence When there is no need for a Star Child any longer, they can be given independence in Fort City. In doing so, the Star Child will contribute to the Fort City level, as well as possibly leaving their parent(s) an item. Star Children can be given independence at their base level, although they will give much less Fort City experience than one of a higher level. Statistics The Star Children's default stats are determined based off of the stats of the mother; the father's stats don't seem to have any effect, though this is hard to determine seeing as in the game the player has access to only children from one father. The stats they have at birth effect what class they can be, as each class has stat requirements. However, a Star Child is never so weak as to not be able to be any class, as some have very low requirements. Each child has a 'level cap', which is determined by the level of both parents and the relationship between the two, though the exact formula is unknown. Genius Children have a default level cap of 99, regardless of the level of the parents, though this doesn't mean that normal Star Children cannot have a level cap of 99. de:Star Children Category:World guide Category:Characters Category:Classmanting Category:Classmating Category:Star children